User blog:Samuel Swordsmythe/Top 20 best guilds
Armed Guard # INFERNO - Best overall lvl guild have to give this number one ik theres haters but whatever #The Dark Mist- best pvp guild ever with the best classic jumpers! #Co. Black guard - started the whole eitc thing lol # Mcraging - a guild u can just chill out in lol # Purp n yellow - got made in 07 bro oldest guild that is still alive!! # Dark Archive - always got compared to inferno in the old days!! # Emerald sea gang - an old guild very organized and very fun to be in :D # Peace keepers - peeps use to always go to me and make drama lol they trying to make peace?? O_o # Ocean gods - its was an amazing guild it just represented the ocean wich is where 50% of the pirates are most of the time The Guardians - it represented people who would be guardians and always watch out for things i always thought it was a very unique guild... #1 . Pirate - lol funny guild its called pirate O_o just pirate lol good guild #12. Spania - a great looting guild and svs guild and very big at some points a good guild to be in if u wanted to have fun and get some famed!! #13. OUTLAWS - a good guild to be in if u wanted to live the pirate way and have fun it is leaded by jarod the fat kid lol whose short no offense to jarod :P #14. El looters - idk bro they are amazing they just loot all day some of the guys in it are beast and have all legendary!! #15. Par a docks - it was lead by pears and a great guild i think it broke a record for most people online like 70 lol!! im not sure dont get me wrong #16. The savvy!! - this guild is still alive and great i joined it for a few days they are great people nice big guild and they do the funnest stuff in fun there like my third favorite!! #17. The Assassin's - I joined this guild um we were assassin's O_o we owned in pvp so yeah dude just a chill guild that can take almost on any guild they are true assassin's!! #18. The WANTED - lol had fun experiences with this guild when i first met them they said were gm's we will band u i actually believed them for a moment i got back on i didnt get band but i joined there guild afterward XD!! #19. United allies - good guild these days i joined it i liked it they do fun stuff but it really isnt my favorite but it deserves my list #20. pirate guild 393688 - the reason this one is on this list is because it amazes me this guild is second in pvp ever LOL and its just a pirate guild 393688 O_o well thats it these are my opinion's u can disagree but i tell u these are some great guild's!! :) 14.